The Necklace
by Lisa6
Summary: A missing scene from the end of the second season episode Mark of the Beast. Warning! Includes spoilers for this episode.


Disclaimer: These characters belong to Telescene. I unfortunately, don't own them, but I do own the story.

Includes spoilers for season two episode Mark of the Beast.

Author's Note: This fan fiction occurs at the very end of the episode after everyone has returned to normal and Marguerite has been let out of the cage.

The Necklace

By: Lisa

Marguerite stood on the balcony of the treehouse, looking out at the starlit night. She often came here to think or to get away from everything. Everyone had gone to bed long ago. She was thinking about the events of the past day. She couldn't believe how the day had gone from good to bad.

The day had started out good enough. She and Roxton had gotten up early and left the treehouse in search of some fruit. They returned later that morning with a basket full of some delicious fruit. Surprisingly, they hadn't bickered at all during the trip. She couldn't say she was happy about this. She rather enjoyed their daily arguments.

When they had returned to the treehouse, Roxton and her were about to share one of their rare intimate moments when that damn monkey knocked over some books. She hated that monkey! It had stolen her best necklace. It was worth at least ten thousand American dollars. Luckily, she wasn't the one who had paid for the necklace. It had been a gift from General Wilhelm. He had given it the her right before. NO! She had promised herself she wouldn't think about those things anymore.

She could remember everything that had happened today. She had found that beautiful stone, but that turned out terribly. She could remember everything that had happened after she touched the stone too, and this embarrassed her. She had turned into a snake. A snake! A cat she could understand, but a snake? She wasn't snake like at all.

Before she had morphed into the snake, she had made a couple of moves on Malone. She laughed quietly. She could never in her wildest dreams imagine herself with Malone. She couldn't believe what he had said. "Why don't you wait until Roxton comes back and you can tell him all about it." Were her feeling for Roxton that obvious? What infuriated her most was not the statement, but rather the fact that she had actually agreed with him. She knew Roxton cared for her, but she was afraid. She was afraid that he was just going to use her and leave her like so many men had done before. She didn't know if she would be able to take another heartbreak, especially from John. 

Roxton quietly approached the balcony. He had been unable to sleep and thought that some fresh air would clear his head and help him fall asleep. Marguerite was there looking out at the stars. The moonlight glowed around her, making her look even more beautiful than usual. 

She didn't want Roxton to ever leave her if they developed a relationship. She didn't know what she would ever do if she lost him. She cared for him and she knew he was a man, maybe the only man, she could share a future with. She wouldn't mind being a lady. Balls, banquets, jewels, a huge estate and having John has a husband wouldn't be. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted. She could sense someone was standing behind her and she instantly knew it was Roxton without even turning to look. She smiled to herself. She enjoyed her moments alone one the balcony with him. He always managed to find her there when she needed someone to talk to.

Roxton approached Marguerite from behind and placed his arms around her and gripped the railing with both hands. Marguerite could feel his hot breath on her neck and it sent an almost unwanted thrill through her body. They stood there in silence for quite sometime, watching the stars.

Roxton broke the silence quietly, "You know what amazes me? It doesn't matter where you are in the world; the stars are always the same."

"It's a beautiful night isn't. Perfectly clear not a cloud in the sky." Marguerite breathed.

"It is a beautiful night," Roxton agreed. "But not as beautiful as you," he whispered into her ear. Before she could interrupt him or come up with some nasty retort, Roxton continued. "I have something for you." Roxton removed his hands from the railing and reached into his pocket and removed Marguerite's lost necklace. "Close you eyes."

"This better not be one of your sick jokes, John." Marguerite said with a smile, but shut her eyes as he requested.

"I assure you my dear this is no joke. Now keep you eyes shut until I say you can open them." He gently pushed her luxurious hair to the side and delicately placed the necklace around her neck and did up the clasp. He placed a small kiss on the back of her neck. He ran his fingers through her silky locks and gently pulled it back in place. "Open you eyes," he whispered.

Marguerite slowly opened her eyes, her flesh still burning where he had kissed her. She looked down to see her precious necklace dangling around her neck. She had never in a million years expected to see her necklace again. Her face lit up in surprise and she whirled around to see Roxton grinning down at her. "John, how did you ... where did you...?"

Roxton smiled down at the speechless beauty in front of him, "Our friend owed me a little favor."

"Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me." She said excitedly. "How can I ever repay you?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them.

Roxton smiled at her devilishly, "I'm sure I could come up with something."

"I walked right into that one didn't I?" Marguerite asked.

"Yes you did my dear," Roxton chuckled. Suddenly, he became very serious. "But you don't have to repay me in any way." Roxton looked deeply into her eyes. "Seeing you happy makes me happy and if giving you this necklace in any way help you to trust me and to know that my love for you is real, then you don't owe me anything." Roxton hadn't meant to say he loved her, it had just slipped out. He didn't regret saying it though. He had been wanting to say it for the past two years.

Marguerite didn't move. She was touched and yet a little shocked, by Roxton's proclamation. She knew that he had feeling for her and she now knew how deep his feelings went. Marguerite slowly slid her hands up his arms to his shoulder. "Thank you John," she silently breathed before bringing her mouth to his.

THE END


End file.
